


Вам букет!

by EarthlyWays



Series: Вам букет! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Real Life, Relationship Advice, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays





	Вам букет!

— Господи, — говорит Женя. — Ты как ребенок. Рассказываю. Сашку моего знаешь, да? Из него пожеланий, чего он хочет на ужин, не вытянешь, не то что признаний в любви. Ну и вот. Как-то раз мне все это надоело. Я позвонил в цветочный магазин и заказал себе букет. Понятно?

Леша кусает губу. Ему непонятно, как все это связано, но он вообще часто думает что-то вроде: «Эти взрослые! Какие они странные…» — восемнадцатилетнего себя к странным взрослым не причисляя. 

Женя вздыхает в трубку. 

— Короче. Вечер, Сашик сидит у одного компа, я у другого, ничто не предвещает, так сказать. И тут звонок в дверь: «Вам букет». Я изображаю недоумение. «Это, наверное, ошибка, не может быть!» Курьер, естественно, настаивает. Сашка выползает из комнаты. «Что это?» «Откуда я знаю, — говорю я. — Думаю, это вообще не мне!» «Это точно вам, — вмешивается курьер. — Вот, смотрите: адрес, фамилия…» Саха набычивается. Курьер пытается слиться со стеной. «Ну, может кто-то пошутил, вот и все...» «Между прочим, красивые цветы, — встреваю я. — Давайте сюда. Потом разберусь, кто так шутит». Сашка, конечно же, не может это так оставить. Я ору, обижаюсь — главное, вовремя обидеться — забираю цветы и сваливаю в ванную. Через минуту Сашка начинает ломиться в дверь. Я напоминаю, что он мне цветы не дарит, и вообще… Слово за слово… Он обвиняет меня в недалекости и неспособности понять его невербальные сигналы… Я распахиваю дверь, даю ему розами по морде и говорю, что он просто зассал сигнализировать вербально, а я вообще-то филолог, а не зоолог… Ну и… 

Леша фыркает. Женька — его герой. Вот так раздраконить двухметрового Сашика и остаться в живых… Кстати, это тоже показатель, о чем Леша с детской непосредственностью и сообщает.

Женька смеется в трубку. 

Леша не знает, что у того были парни, способные пустить в ход кулаки. Или что нужно проверять, сможет ли парень поднять на тебя руку. 

— Учись, пока я жив, мелочь!

Отложив телефон, Леша задумывается. Минут через пятнадцать он хлопает в ладоши и лезет в шкаф. Конечно, он понимает, что Женя хотел сказать своей историей, но у него другая ситуация. Совсем, совсем другая. Леша знает, что Петр его любит. Он надежен, внимателен и заботлив. Леше очень повезло, вот. 

Ему кажется, что он тоже влюблен. 

Женя считает, что это подсознательная тяга к мужчинам среднего возраста, так как Лешик рос без отца.

Леша находит выигранную сто лет назад зеленую кепку с невнятной закорючкой эмблемы. Немного поколебавшись, выбирает серую футболку. Напяливает на себя одно и другое. Кепка уродливая, дешевая, с каким-то старомодным широким и плоским козырьком. Но это маскировка, и Леша доволен. Он подхватывает со столика солнечные очки, сдергивает с вешалки легкую куртку, сует ноги в кеды и быстро выбегает из квартиры, чтобы не передумать. У него сильно колотится сердце, ему самому немного страшно от собственной смелости, но иногда же нужно делать поступки!

Леша едет на Подол, выходит за две остановки от офиса Петра и идет в цветочный магазин. Но цветов очень много, и все они очень красивые. Леша теряется. Однако на помощь ему приходит девушка в зеленом фартучке.

— Меня попросили купить букет шефу на день рожденья, — легко и непринужденно врет он. «Шефу» выходит солидно, словно он работает уже давно, и все такое. Продавщица сразу ему верит.

— У нас есть готовые букеты, — его водят по небольшому залу, показывая огромные пестрые веники. Леша морщится. Девушка, кажется, ничуть не оскорблена. 

— А какие цветы вообще дарят мужчинам? — интересуется Леша, пропитавшись духом экскурсии. И тут же начинает переживать, что выдал себя. 

— Красные розы, в основном, — пожимает плечами девушка. — Вот такие, — она привычным движением выдергивает из напольной вазы длинную-предлинную розу: лаковые зеленые листья и насыщенный красный бутон.

Это хороший совет. Если все дарят розы, то и он не будет выделяться на общем фоне. Леша набирает приличную охапку, рассчитывается и покидает магазин весьма довольным. 

Неожиданное препятствие поджидает его в фойе. Охрана. Он почему-то не подумал об этом раньше. Леша замедляет ход, ожидая, что его сейчас остановят… но ничего не происходит. Охранник машет ему: «Проходи». Леша, не веря сказочному везению, вообще останавливается.

— Иди, иди, — кивает мужчина. Леша торопливо проскакивает турникет. Пробормотав благодарность, он деловито трусит за угол, и там останавливается, чтобы перевести дух. Такая авантюра… Да, ему будет о чем рассказать Женьке. 

Но главное все еще впереди. 

На лестнице никого нет, а на третьем этаже снуют люди. Заметно, что настроение у всех приподнятое. Леша набирает полные легкие воздуха и уверенно идет вперед. Сейчас он — не он, а спецагент на задании. Или актер.

— Вы к Нелицкому, к Петр Андреевичу? — вдруг спрашивает его одна из женщин. Леша по инерции пробегает еще два шага и останавливается. Нет… Он ведь почти у цели…

— Да-да, — торопливо говорит он. 

— Ясно, — бросает женщина и скрывается за дверью. 

Озадаченный Леша возобновляет свой путь. По рассказам Петра он знает, что кабинет, в котором тот работает, находится в конце коридора. И вот перед Лешей заветная табличка. Он стучится и заглядывает. Секретарша в приемной поднимает голову от компьютера.

— Добрый день, — вежливо говорит он, выставляя перед собой букет — пусть говорит сам за себя. Но тут дверь около стола секретарши распахивается, и оттуда выходит сам Петр в дорогом синем костюме и красном, как Лешины розы, шелковом галстуке.

— Людочка, я… — начинает он, машинально поворачивая голову на яркое цветовое пятно в светлой приемной. 

И видит Лешу.

Леша улыбается во все зубы, предвкушая восторг от его хитрого-прехитрого плана. 

Однако лицо Петра почему-то каменеет. Лешины губы еще держат улыбку, но живот уже заполняется странной пустотой. Что не так? Здорово ведь придумано… Но один взгляд Петра — и все рассыпается, как карточный домик. 

— Вам букет! — говорит секретарша. — От… 

Она делает большие глаза. Как ни странно, Лешина голова четко фиксирует все сигналы и вполне ясно мыслит. Просто на удивление. 

— От Алексея… Ярославовича, — говорит он. — Еременко. 

— От Алексея Ярославовича Еременко, — зачем-то повторяет секретарша. — Ой, я сейчас вазу принесу!

И, обдав Лешу запахом сладких духов, выбегает из приемной.

Леше везет. Леше просто невозможно, нереально везет. Он никогда не делал ничего спонтанного, попробовал — и сразу получилось. Без единой зацепки. Он купил цветы, зашел в офис якобы с официальным поздравлением и даже остался с Петром один на один, потому что его секретарша — дура. 

В его мечтах глаза Петра весело сверкали из-за разделенного на двоих секрета, когда он серьезно благодарил Лешу, а потом они улучили момент и поцеловались. Ну а опасность быть застуканными только горячила бы кровь. Затем Петр обязательно заехал бы к нему вечером и тогда поблагодарил бы уже по-настоящему…

В реальности Петр не двигается с места, а на его щеках ходят желваки. 

Леша делает шаг вперед, обеспокоенно заглядывая мужчине в лицо. Ему хочется ошибаться.

Петр раздувает ноздри.

— Что ты себе позволяешь! — шипит он. — Зачем ты пришел? Что это за претензии? Разве мы не договорились?

Леша даже не знает, что ответить. Это все совершенно не имеет отношения ко дню рождения и к сюрпризу. Какие претензии? У него? Он же… счастлив…

— Я… — выдавливает он.

— Уходи. Немедленно. Ты ставишь меня в неловкое положение! Почему тебе взбрело в голову…

Людочка врывается в кабинет и выхватывает цветы из рук у Леши, оставляя его безоружным. Леша растерянно хлопает глазами. Петр дергает шеей и скрывается в кабинете.

— Он расписался? — спрашивает Людочка, устраивая розы в вазе. 

Леша вздрагивает.

— Что?

— Я спрашиваю, он расписался за доставку?

У Леши нет ни одной бумажки, потому он кивает и быстро уходит. Коридоры ужасающе длинные, кажется, что из этого лабиринта никогда не выбраться. Но Леша находит дорогу и, проскочив мимо доброго охранника, вываливается на улицу. У него трясутся руки, а ноги совершенно ватные. Он не может оформить ощущения в слова, ему дурно — и это все затмевает. Прочь, прочь отсюда… Леша выскакивает на переход — и шарахается от притормозившей с визгом машины. Водитель что-то орет. Леша перебегает дорогу, но это все, последняя капля. Он едва доходит до ступенек Гостинного двора и валится на них. В груди болит. Кажется, сейчас у него просто разорвется сердце и он умрет. С ним никогда такого не было. Дрожащими руками Леша вынимает телефон и отправляет сообщение. 

Солнце скрывается за тучами, поднимается ветер. Лешу начинает бить озноб. Ему очень нужно, чтобы Илья оказался на занятиях. Пусть… сегодня… пожалуйста… 

Илья настоящий журналист. Он честный, прямолинейный и ни в чем не заинтересован. Он будет говорить правду. 

Илья подъезжает буквально через десять минут, но ему приходится за ручку отвести окоченевшего Лешу в машину и усадить в салон. В старой "Тойоте" холодно и воняет бензином. Илья включает обогреватель, достает из загашника фляжку, отвинчивает крышку и тычет в губы Леше.

— Держи, малыш. Глоточек за папу…

Леша криво усмехается. Коньяк он ненавидит, но сейчас это в самый раз. Все гармонично отвратительно. 

— Он тебя не стоит, малыш, — журчит Илья. — Он просто засранец.

Леша кивает. Это правда. Но говорить о Петре ему больше не хочется. Хочется забыть, что он был. Леша ошибся, а такая ошибка кажется ему ужасно стыдной. И детской. Ведь он находился так близко, что должен был узнать Петра очень, очень хорошо. А он не узнал. Это его вина. 

Его даже немного тошнит. 

Илья созерцает Лешино перекошенное лицо минуты три, а потом дергает ручник. 

— Я знаю, как тебя отвлечь. 

Машина натужно карабкается по Андреевскому спуску, и Леше кажется, что они вот-вот покатятся назад. Но все обходится. Затем Илья уверенно ставит "Тойоту" в неположенном месте, выходит из машины и открывает ему дверцу. 

— Идем! 

Леша покорно выходит, хотя на улице все так же пасмурно и зверски холодно. Илья обхватывает его за плечи, и Леша прижимается к горячему боку. Они лавируют в толпе между лотками с поделками, бусами, камнями и картинами и — звенит колокольчик — ныряют в стеклянную дверь. 

В магазине пахнет красками. У Леши, как всегда, разбегаются глаза. Илья с улыбкой подталкивает его вперед. Леша вздыхает. Да, точно. Ему нужны кисточки. Кисточек всегда мало.

Леша знает секрет: это не покупки лечат стресс, а возможность сделать выбор. 

Когда есть альтернативы, конечно же. 

Наконец он выбирает три штуки, подсчитывая в уме наличность. Но Илья отстраняет его от кассы. Спорить с ним бесполезно, и Леша благодарно улыбается.

— Спасибо.

Илья отбирает покупки у кассира и вручает Леше. Он несет их, как букет: кисточки довольно длинные, в карман не положишь, а тоненький пакет они могут проткнуть. 

Затем Илья везет его в кафе. Там кисточки сами становятся в высокий стакан и приобретают окончательное сходство с цветами. Даже официантка улыбается, увидев такое оформление. 

Леше уже получше, гадостный коньяк заеден блинчиком и запит капуччино. Илья, не переставая, треплется о своей работе; Леша внимательно его слушает и даже пытается вникнуть. Все это неплохо помогает не думать о Петре. Леша знает за собой одну особенность: в горячке он может натворить всякого, потому лучше как-то пережить этот день и побыстрее лечь спать. Утро вечера мудренее. Может быть, завтра он поймет, что произошло и почему его так отвернуло от Петра. Почему он вдруг решил, что все — ложь, притворство, а настоящий Петр вот такой, как сегодня в кабинете. 

Можно было бы позвонить Женьке, но Леша специально не звонит. Друг хорош в определенных случаях. Скорее всего, он сказал бы, что Леше показалось, что Петр был занят по работе, или еще что-нибудь такое… практичное. Но Леше нужно не это. 

Илья — самый хороший вариант. 

Подстегнутый вниманием собеседника, Илья уже травит разухабистые журналистские байки. Леша даже смеется. Когда за окном темнеет, Леша спохватывается. Метро совсем недалеко, но Илья все равно предлагает его подвезти. Леша сразу соглашается. В толпе — это то же самое, что в одиночестве, а Илья будет его отвлекать. 

Илья подвозит, провожает до самой двери. 

— Ты в порядке, малыш? — спрашивает он. 

Леша неопределенно пожимает плечами. Врать он не умеет. 

Илья склоняется, словно собираясь поцеловать его в щеку на прощание – а потом поворачивает голову и захватывает губы. Леша, застигнутый врасплох, даже не мешает ему. Илья неплохо целуется. Однако на глаза почему-то набегают слезы. Леша тихонько шмыгает носом. Илья на секунду отстраняется, а затем опять целует, зажимая Лешу между своим телом и дверью. Леша дергается, как кролик в западне. 

— Давай, малыш, тебе же это нужно, — бормочет Илья, обдавая его шею горячим дыханием и поглаживая по бедру.

Тоже правда - если смотреть на жизнь практически. Женя, например, именно так бы и посоветовал. Это и называется «отвлечься», а вовсе не поход в кафе и покупка кисточек. 

Леша упирается Илье в грудь и толкает, толкает изо всех сил. Илья нехотя отступает. 

— Нет… Уходи, — шепчет Леша, опасаясь, что голос его подведет. 

Илья все-таки приличный парень. Он не говорит никаких гадостей – уходит молча. Однако уже поздно. Роняя на пол кисточки, Леша сползает по двери и утыкается лицом в колени. Ему очень жаль себя, отчасти потому, что он дурак. Да и день какой-то… Обычно все очень даже неплохо, но сегодня… сегодня все ужасно и беспросветно. Люди отвратительны. Леша обхватывает коленки руками и рыдает. 

Как всегда, сначала ему очень горько и больно, потом часть боли выходит слезами, и Леша уже бы и рад остановиться, но не может. Он находит все новые и новые причины себя пожалеть: никто не понимает, он всегда будет одинок, а затем умрет — и просто не может перестать. В то же время Леша совершенно по-детски мечтает, чтобы его кто-то нашел. Чтобы кто-то увидел его страдания и утешил… сказал ему, что делать… или даже наругал, потому что у Леши просто нет сил подняться и пойти к себе, а он уже замерз. 

Часть его прислушивается к скрипу лифта, гадая, не на его ли этаже он остановится. Но это все равно внезапно. Створки древнего механизма, лязгая, разъезжаются в стороны. Леша сжимается в комочек. Тяжелые шаги приближаются. Новоприбывший вряд ли его видит: в коридорчике, как всегда, выкручены лампочки. 

Внезапно раздается хруст, словно сломалась тонкая птичья косточка.

— Что за… — говорит знакомый голос. 

Это Костик, внук соседки. Он всего на полтора года старше, но такой взрослый и серьезный, что Леша боится с ним заговорить. Даже здороваясь, Леша начинает краснеть, бледнеть и запинаться. И вот он сидит под дверью своей квартиры, заплаканный, красный, у него течет из носу… Конечно же, он должен был встретить именно Костика!

Тем временем парень достает из кармана мобилку, и коридорчик озаряется призрачным синеватым светом. 

— Леша? — безошибочно определяет он.

Леша пытается сделать вид, что он — коврик. Но Костя подходит ближе, затем наклоняется и осторожно касается его макушки. И на Лешу накатывает. Он вцепляется в парня и громко рыдает ему в куртку. 

Костя машинально прижимает его к себе. Леша весь холодный, как рыба, только лицо горячее и мокрое от слез. 

Костя не называет его «бедным малышом», не пытается отвлечь и, тем более, не собирается давать практических советов. Он поднимается на ноги и вытаскивает Лешу за собой. Похлопав по карманам Лешиной куртки, выуживает ключи, открывает дверь. В прихожей тоже темно, и какое-то время приходится шарить по стене в поисках выключателя. Наконец прихожую заливает теплым светом. Костя закрывает дверь и медленно вальсирует в сторону ванной комнаты. Леша висит на его шее, отказываясь помогать, так что парню приходиться самому стянуть с него одежду. Он кое-как запихивает Лешу под душ, обливаясь водой, держит его там, пока не отогревает. Затем растирает полотенцем, несет в спальню и прячет под одеяла. 

Леша хватает его за руку.

— Не уходи…

Звучит жалко, но после всего ему уже наплевать. 

Костя стаскивает промокшую рубашку, джинсы и забирается в кровать. Леша коротко вздыхает, когда его прижимают к горячему телу, сползает чуть ниже и прячется под одеялом. Тепло, темно и можно забыть все, что случилось там, снаружи. А еще можно представить, что это не Костя, которому Леше теперь будет стыдно посмотреть в глаза, а кто-то другой. Любимый. Настоящий…

Леша просыпается в обнимку с подушкой и сонно моргает. Утро тихое и солнечное. Вчерашний день, кажется, был в прошлом году. Лешик высовывает нос из-под одеяла… и натыкается на внимательный взгляд карих глаз.

Костя сидит на кровати, уже в джинсах, но босой и без рубашки. 

Леше хочется немедленно очутиться где-нибудь в другом месте.

— Так что там вчера с тобой случилось? — спрашивает Костя.

— Ничего, — шепчет Леша из-под одеяла. И правда ведь — ничего. Петр наверняка позвонит и объяснится, Илья вообще ничего такого не сделал, только помогал... 

Костя смотрит ему прямо в глаза, а затем наклоняется и прижимается губами к его виску. В животе все обрывается, словно Леша едет на скоростном лифте. Страшно... Он пытается вжаться в постель. 

Но Костя встает и уходит. 

И тогда почему-то становится очень пусто. 

Леша закусывает губу. Он не может, не имеет права протестовать. Просто ему на секундочку показалось, что это было… правильно. Что сердце должно подпрыгивать, и должно быть страшно, и никакие практические советы друзей не должны вспоминаться в связи с. 

И что это — не выбор.

Выбор — это другое. «Я знаю, у кого есть опыт». «Кажется, этот парень не сводит с тебя глаз». «Пойдем, я тебя кое с кем познакомлю, он тебе понравится». И ведь все складывалось. Но почему теперь у него чувство, что это как подходящие по форме кусочки паззла: становятся идеально, но картинка совсем не та? 

Слезы снова наворачиваются на глаза. Так нечестно…

Костик останавливается на пороге комнаты.

— Я зайду попозже, ладно? — говорит он. — Проверю, как ты. 

Леша сглатывает, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и выдавить хоть что-нибудь, потому что Костя сейчас просто уйдет. Но тот сам возвращается к постели и снова заглядывает Леше в лицо.

— Мне действительно нужно к бабушке, — объясняет он. — Я обещал ей помочь по хозяйству, в магазин сходить… 

— Хороший… — выпаливает Леша, путая мысли. 

Костя фыркает.

— Ты тоже хороший. Не плачь больше, ладно? 

И Леша обещает.


End file.
